A Birthday to Remember
by EnviousCupcake
Summary: Punk and Cabana make sure their girl has a birthday to remember...


"Would you hurry the fuck up!" Megan screamed from down stairs..

I laughed and kept curling my hair..I wanted to look perfect. Tonight was my birthday and a bunch of us were going out. My name is Ashley and the one screaming is Megan aka my bestie.. We work for the WWE as Divas, We have been there for about 10 years now? We grew up together and when we were old enough we went to wrestling school and now here we are…

Tonight everyone was going to meet and we were going to head out for a night on the town, and by everyone I mean old friends and new friends..People from our Indy days to our best friends in the business today. But the two people besides Megan of course that I am super excited to spend time with one being CM Punk and the other being Colt Cabana.. Back when all of us ran the indy scene it was crazy…Crazy to the point that maybe a threesome happened and it led to the three of us being in a relationship?

I heard Megan coming up the steps..

"Punk just sent you a text he said that hes gonna be here in 10 minutes and he has Cabana with him.." She said handing me my phone..

"OK..Thanks when they get here just tell them to come up..ok?" I told her..

"Yea yea" she smirked.."You know they will probably have something planned for you" she said leaning up against the door..

I blushed and gave her a small smile..

"When they get here make sure you go turn your music up….loud.." I told her..

"Gross" She said and walked out of the room..

I finished up my hair and started to pin it when I heard the door bell..

I quickly finished up and walked out of my bathroom to come face to face with Colt and Punk..

I smiled and their jaws dropped..

"You look amazing" Punk said…

"I second that" Colt said..

"Thanks boys" I whispered..I walked over to Phil and hugged him and kissed his cheek and I did the same with Colt except when I went to kiss his cheek he turned his head and kissed me dead on the lips..

"Happy Birthday baby" he whispered…I gave him a small smile and felt my cheeks blush..

"Thanks love" I whispered..

"We bought you something.." Phil said..

"You didn't have to.."I told him..

"Umm trust me we did" Colt said..

Phil pulled out and a little box and handed it to me.

I opened it and my jaw dropped. It was a gorgeous bracelet, I noticed a little charm that said our names and a date..I looked back up at them and I smiled..The date was the night the three of us took our "friendship" to another level and became closer..Phil took the bracelet and helped me put it on..I smiled and kissed both of them..

"We don't want you to ever forget that night" Colt said..

"Never" I whispered.

"We are gonna make sure this is a birthday and after party you will never forget.." They told me..i felt myself blush.

Colt went over and closed the door and locked it. I felt Punks arms around my waist and I leaned back against him..

"Tonights special since its your birthday..We wanna make sure you are happy baby" Punk cooed at me…

"Just having you both here makes my night..Its not everyday that I get to be with both of my boys." I whispered..

"We wanna give you just one more gift" Punk whispered in my ear making me shiver…

He pulled up the bottom of my dress and turned me around so my back was to Colt..

"Dear god you have such a plump lil ass" Colt said grabbing it under my dress..I bit my lip and looked up at Phil..

"Cabana has been dying to taste you baby…And you wanna make us happy right?" Punk said hiking my dress over my waist revealing my thong and ass to Colt..

"Hold on Phil, you have to see this from my point of view" He walked around and pulled me into his arms and Phil walked around and I turned and looked over my shoulder to see him staring at my butt…I gave it a little shake and he bit his lip. He came closer and dropped to his knees behind me and kissed my cheeks….

"You have such a scrumptious ass baby, why must you tease.." He whined..

I giggled and looked up at Colt..

"Do you have any idea what we have in store for you?" Colt said..

I looked up at him and shook my head no…

He leaned forward and ran his hand over my cheek..I moaned as I felt punks mouth against my skin..

"Your so beautiful baby girl…We are going to make you scream, we are goin to fuck you so hard baby that you wont be able to stand." Cabana whispered. I felt my knees start to tremble and I felt Punks tongue against the front of my thong..

"Babe please" I said looking down at him..

He got up off the floor and pulled me over to the bed.

"we don't have to be at the club for an hour and a half, So we are gonna have a little fun baby..Plus Colt hasn't been able to taste you yet and hes missed you princess.." Punk whispered..He unzipped my dress and I stepped out of it. He laid it on the chair and stripped down…I looked at Colt and he was already in his boxers..

I bit my lip sat on the edge of the bed…Colt came over and knelt down in front of me…He kissed up my thigh and I bit my lip..He grabbed my thong and pulled it off..

"Fuck your so beautiful." He whispered…he gently ran his fingers over my mound and I moaned..

"Colt don't tease her.." Punk said..

I looked back at him and he was naked behind me, his hands caressed my chest and he reached down and parted my folds for Colt, who gladly attacked my core…I through my head back against Punks shoulder..

"Does that feel good baby?" he whispered kissing my forehead.

"Fuck..Yesss" I moaned..Colt lifted two fingers to my mouth and I gladly sucked on them, I got them nice and wet he moaned and pulled them out of my mouth and shoved them into my core..I bit my lip to suppress the moan that I had in the back of my throat.

He picked up his speed and flicked my clit back and forth gently tugging at it spending shocks of pleasure through my body..

I grabbed the back of his head and whimpered…He looked up at me and Punk..I hid my face in Punks neck and moaned…

"Do you wanna cum baby..Tell him…Ask him…beg him" Punk whispered.

I looked down at Colt.

"Please let me cum baby..I need to..Make me Cum Cabana!" I begged him…He latched on to my clit and sucked, He shoved his fingers deep inside and rubbed it against my special spot I went to cry out but Punk covered my mouth with his. I rolled my hips against Colts mouth and felt myself start to go over the edge..I pulled away from the kiss and looked into Punks eyes..

"Baby can I cum? Please sir?" I whispered…

"You wanna cum in daddys mouth baby ( I nodded) Do it now baby girl!" he growled nipping at my ear. I looked at him with pleading eyes, He leaned down and moved my hair and bit down sending me over the edge and I came all over Colts face..I whimpered and rolled my hips against Colts mouth…He licked up everything I gave him and pulled back and smirked. He wiped his mouth as I leaned forward and kissed him hard…Not caring that he just did that..I needed him…

"Please Scotty..Fuck me" I whispered..

"Patience baby girl we told you tonight is gonna be one that you remember forever" He said to me..

He got up and went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up I turned and looked at Punk who had this smirk on his face..

"We have plans for you tonight babe" He said tracing his fingers against my cheek…I smiled and sighed…

"Lets get you redressed" He said standing up..

I sighed and got up he helped me with my dress and I slipped on my heels as both of them got redressed..Colt zipped me up and wrapped his arms around my waist in front of the mirror..

"Tonight love we are going to have an amazing time..and don't worry by the time we both are done you wont remember your name.." he whispered as he watched me squirm in his arms..

"That sounds pretty hot Cabana" I whispered to him, He turned me around in his arms and kissed me..I wrapped my arms around his neck and sighed..I haven't seen him in months and I missed him more then anything. Sure I had Punk, but Im greedy..i want both of my boys..

"You have no idea how glad I am that you could be here tonight" I whispered.

"I missed being able to hold you, and kiss you..Punk gets you 24/7..makes me envious" he said..

"Alright alright..none of that emotional crap tonight..but yes i get her 24/7. Now we have a club to get to.." I heard Punk say..

We broke apart and I quickly fixed myself to make it look not as obvious that something just went down…

We went downstairs to see Megan with her headphones on..We all laughed and I went over and tapped her on the shoulder, She turned and took them off..

"Hi..You um ready to go?" I asked..

"You 3 done fucking?" she asked

"That's not till later and trust me Orton has plans for you so you wont be coming home tonight" Punk told her.

Her face blushed bright red and she giggled..

(At the Club)

I was standing at the bar ordering another round of drinks when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I looked back and saw Punk standing there…

"Hi babe" I saw sweetly..

"hi beautiful" he said..

"Lemme get the drinks you shouldn't be doing that on your special night" he said..

He grabbed his pepsi, colts drink and mine and we went back to the table..

I looked at Colt and he smiled.. I looked around and saw Randy all over Megan on the dance floor and she looked like she was loving every second of it..Everyone was having a good time…I looked at Punk and he had this look in his eyes..I moved closer and ran my fingers over his face and he sighed..

"Whats wrong babe" I asked..

"Do you have any idea how bad I wanna bend you over and just take you" He growled…

I shook my head no..He looked at Cabana and nodded…. He slid out of the booth and Punk grabbed my hand and we went to this dark part of the club.. Phil pushed me up against the wall and Cabana blocked it so no one could see us..Phil unzipped his pants and I slipped my hand down and my poor baby was hard as steel..

"Babe..i need you to help me out" he whispered…I smirked and nodded…

"Come here Cabana, im not leaving you out of this" I said..He looked around and moved closer to us and unzipped his own pants…I slipped my other hand down his pants and wrapped his around his rock hard member…Both of my boys moaned and I smiled..

"Feel good loves?" I asked sweetly…they both nodded and I pulled both of them outta their boxers and pants, I knelt down in front of them and I licked both of them at the same time making them both groan..

"Fuck baby" Punk moaned..

I looked up at him and worked his shaft with my tongue taking him completely in, while I pumped Colt with my other hand..He groaned and leaned his head on Punks shoulder..

"Shit Punk cant we just kidnap her and take her back home?" He moaned..

Punk ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me to my feet..

"We are doing this right now..Colt lean against the wall, Baby get in between us.." He growled..

Colt pulled me into his arms and hiked up my dress..I felt Punks lips against my back as he pulled my dress above my ass and pushed my panties further down…He dropped to his knees spread my cheeks..I felt like my body was on fire when I felt his tongue against my rosebud..I almost lost my balance with the amount of pleasure coursing through my body.

I moaned out and held on to Colt as Punk went to town on my ass..Soon he came back up and I felt his dick against my ass..He leaned against my shoulder.

"Take a deep breath babe, We are gonna do this at the same time" Colt whispered…

I nodded as I felt both of them enter me…I leaned my head back against Punk.

Both of them got into the rhythm and it was the most intense pleasure, Ever, I looked at Colts face and his eyes were closed..I reached out and touched his face. He opened his eyes and bit his lip.

"You like this don't you baby?" Colt asked.

"MMM yes daddy soooo much" I whispered to him.

I reached back and touched Punks face he kissed my neck and groaned as he thrusted harder inside me, making both me and Colt moan..Both of them picked up their pace and I cried out..

"Soo close baby" Colt moaned.

"Me too baby girl" Punk groaned.

I felt my stomach tighten and I could feel my orgasm coming..

"Please one of you touch me or both please.." I begged…

Both of them reached down and started rubbing my clit and I felt myself losing control..I cried out as my orgasm took over.. I clench around them as I came, Both of them groaned and came soon after Punk leaned against me and I was leaning against Cabana..

"Fuck..that was amazing" I moaned as the both pulled out..I looked at Punk and he smiled and pulled both of us into a private bathroom where we cleaned ourselves up..

I leaned against the counter of the bathroom and looked at them..They were so cute.. They looked over and smiled..

"Hi" I said sweetly.

"Hi" they said..

"Can we go home now..I really just wanna sleep next to you both.." I said..

"Whatever you want baby." Punk said..

"What if I want you to take me home and make love me?" I whispered..Colt came over and leaned his head against my shoulder.

"I would make love to you all night long babe" he whispered..

"I say we take this lil one home and rock her world again" Punk said..

I nodded frantically..i ran my hand against his cheek and kissed Colts forehead. We snuck out of the club and got home in record time, This was definitely one birthday I wasn't ever going to forget..


End file.
